Quick connect/disconnect adaptor systems can be used to facilitate the connection and disconnection of male and female connectors, particularly connectors used when connecting a hose to a source of liquid. For instance, a house typically includes a sillcock which delivers water from inside the house to the outside of the house and which is usually located at or near the foundation of the house. Oftentimes, this location can make it difficult to thread a hose to the faucet which is coupled to the sillcock, since the location can be difficult to access. Consequently, quick connect/disconnect adaptor systems can be purchased by a homeowner to reduce the difficulty in attaching a hose to the faucet.
Typically, the adaptor system includes a first assembly which screws on to the faucet such that a threaded male portion of the faucet mates with a threaded female portion of the first assembly. A second assembly is attached to the hose and often includes a threaded female portion which accepts a threaded male portion of the hose which receives the water from the inside of the house.
The first assembly and second assembly, mate with one another, but typically not in a threaded fashion. Instead, the first assembly and second assembly are coupled together through insertion of the second assembly into the first assembly where the two assemblies are held together in watertight fashion by either a press-fit or by a partial rotation of one assembly with respect to the other assembly. The partial rotation of one assembly with the other acts to sealingly engage the first assembly to the second assembly to prevent leakage.